


The Beginning

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist cas, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: Dean (finally) sees what Castiel painted.





	The Beginning

Colors – so many colors!

Dean stared at the colors individually, ignoring the images entirely. How many shades of blue existed? He counted at least twelve on the walls. Green and purple and yellow and gray… more hues and varieties of colors than he could have ever been expected to see.

Then he saw the images. On the wall beside Cas's earlier mural...

A rose bush. How many colors could possibly exist within a rose bush? Blue mingled with the green of the leaves, the ochre of the thorns. Purple lived within the red and orange and pink of each individual rose. The colors danced on the wall, and it was a beautiful thing to witness. Above the rose bushes was a scrap yard. No, not a scrap yard…

“Bobby’s Auto Shop!” Dean stated, mouth still hanging open.

There in blue and gray and brown and black and yellow and orange, the shop looked exactly the same as always, with only the addition of the one rose bush just outside its door.

“I painted home,” Cas spoke quietly.

Dean startled, having forgotten he was straddling Cas’s hips. He immediately jumped up, subconsciously offering Castiel a hand as well. Without a word, Dean stepped closer to the wall.

Cas watched Dean tracing the images on the walls, quickly figuring out that there was one spot that was still wet.

“It, um,” Cas said, stretching his back after their tumble on the floor, “it was supposed to dry before the bus got here.”

Dean turned around, a small amount of blue paint on his forefinger. He was speechless for a minute before he could find something to say.

“This is how you see things?” Dean asked.

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure of Dean’s intentions. Still, he nodded.

Dean spun slowly, soaking in everything.

“I know how much Bobby means to you,” Cas said, “and his shop has always been your safe space, your home.”

“It’s beautiful,” Dean whispered. He cleared his throat. Speaking a little louder, he said, “Bobby doesn’t have any roses.”

Cas looked away, turning red in the cheeks.

“Yeah, I just…” he rubbed his elbows and unknowingly spread a glob of purple paint across his forearm.

“It’s you,” Dean said. He used the inflection of a question, but he wasn’t asking.

“Yeah,” Cas answered anyway. “I know it’s your home, and I was so lucky to have been invited into it. I wanted to show that, even if I’m not a part of it anymore, I’m always going to be there for you. Just outside, just a call away… Anytime you need me, I’ll be –“

It all happened so fast. Dean rushed forward to silence Cas with a kiss, Cas stepped back, thinking Dean would attack him, and the one paint brush Cas had left on the floor tripped them both. They fell, bonked their heads, and landed wrapped together in a mess of limbs.

Foreheads throbbing with the pain of collision, the two squinted at each other. Dean was the first to laugh, and Cas followed soon after. After a deep breath, they both smiled. Dean’s smile softened. He closed his eyes, rested his bruised head on top of Cas’s, and sighed lightly.

"You're home."

 

Two hours later, Sam unlocked the door to his apartment. He noticed immediately that the roses from the front door were now neatly on the table.

_Cas must have picked them up when he came in to finish the painting,_ he thought _. Hopefully he finished in time._

Sam waited in the entryway for a sound. If Dean was upset with the mural, Sam would hear the clinking of bottles. If he was happy with it, maybe the sound of scribbling a new letter. A few moments into the silence, however, all he heard was a rumble.

Sam raised an eyebrow. After closing and locking the door behind him, he walked quietly down the hall. Dean’s bedroom door was open, and Sam could smell the fresh paint. He peeked inside.

The first thing he saw was Bobby’s Auto Shop, painted with amazing detail and extraordinary color. Next, he saw pizza boxes from a local delivery place sitting on the floor of the room beside the bed. Then, Sam looked up to see Dean, covered in paint, in every shade of blue possible, wrapped around Castiel, who was snoring quietly, paintbrush in hand.

Sam slowly walked backward into the kitchen. There, he picked up the phone, called Bobby, and smiled quietly to himself.

"He's home," Sam said once Bobby picked up the phone. "Cas is home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much for being so patient! I've been a complete mess, but I did finally get it finished! Thanks for supporting this series and sticking with me! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, be safe!


End file.
